Rockman Alia
by Sairishuta-Ekkusu
Summary: Alia akhirnya menyadari apa yang dialami X saat ia membaca Diary milik X. X merasa ia merasakan sakit hati yang menusuk saat Copy X menyebut dirinya pecundang. sementara itu Shira muncul di hadapan Alia. bisakah Alia dapat menghentikannya?


Story from Abel Village : Rockman Alia, X's Diary, And The Secret of Normal Armor X8

Suatu hari di Abel Village, saat semua panik dengan terjadinya kebakaran yang berada di Abel Main Gate. Saat itu, Team X sedang pergi jauh ke luar Abel Village untuk menjalankan misi bersama Roll Caskett dan Volnutt. Dengan terpaksa, Alia yang harus diturunkan dan menginvestigasi kejadian tersebut.

Alia : disini, Alia. Aku sedang mencari penyebab kebakaran di sekitar sini!

Lalu dari reruntuhan kebakaran tersebut, keluar seseorang…

Alia : siapa itu! (bersiap menembakkan Alia Busternya)

Ternyata dia adalah….

Alia : Kau… Shira? Kau… masih… hidup…

Kemudian muncul Shira lainnya….

Alia : apa-apaan ini? banyak sekali Shira…(lalu di tengah kerumunan itu muncul seseorang) siapa disana?

Vector : aku Vector. Aku yang menjaga tempat ini. Jadi, kau yang bernama Alia?

Alia : iya. Dan aku kemari karena kejadian ini.

Vector : tidak banyak yang akan kulakukan disini. Aku pergi dulu… (lalu menghilang bersama semua pengawalnya yang berwujud Shira, musuhnya.)

Alia : Vector…

Lalu sekembalinya dari Abel Main Gate…

Signas : jadi, orang itu pergi setelah kau berada disana?

Alia : iya Kapten. Aku tak tahu apa maksud kedatangannya saat itu.

Layer : tapi tetap waspada dengan kejadian di sekitarmu, Alia. Bisa saja dia Maverick.

Alia : mungkin begitu.

Iris : dan Shira juga?

Alia : iya, Shira yang menginginkan kekuatan yang aku miliki.

Pallete : Shira? Bukannya dia sudah dipenjara di Penjara Elysium?

Tiba-tiba terdengar Sirene ada Maverick terdeteksi.

Nana : monitorku mendeteksi ada Maverick yang mengacau di daerah Danau! Cepat hentikan Maverick itu! Alia, Iris, Pallete, aku sarankan kalian yang ada disana!

Layer : tunggu, kenapa aku masih belum bisa menjalankan misi? (lalu merasakan sakit di kaki kirinya) AH!

Cinnamon : kau mengalami cedera kaki yang sangat parah saat menjalankan misi di Reruntuhan Manda sebulan yang lalu. Sebaiknya kau disini saja.

Layer : baiklah, aku akan memonitoring mereka.

Alia : OK! Iris, Pallete, ayo kita pergi!

Iris : baiklah (memakai Model Z)

Sesampainya di sekitar danau…

Nana : Alia, Iris, Pallete, kalian bisa mendengarku?

Alia : iya Nana, kami disini.

Nana : monitorku mendeteksi Maverick ada di depan kalian. Kalian harus berhati-hati!

Lalu muncul Maverick raksasa yang menjerat Iris.

Iris : Alia! Tolong!

Alia : (menembakkan Alia Buster pada akar yang membelit Iris)

Iris : terima kasih…

Pallete : Alia! Awas dibelakangmu!

Alia : (salto menghindari serangan Maverick dari belakang)

Pallete : Pallete Rapid! (menembaki Maverick tersebut)

Namun peluru yang di tembak Pallete tidak mempan…

Pallete : apa? (menghindari serangan maverick tersebut)

Layer : Alia! Gunakan bustermu untuk menembak bagian bawahnya! Pallete, gunakan sihir yang tadi Yuna titipkan padamu!

Alia : Charged Shot!

Pallete : Sihir pengunci!

Lalu mereka bertiga menyerang balik Maverick tersebut. Lalu Maverick tersebut meledak.

Alia : Nana, aku mendapatkan sampel dari Maverick tersebut!

Nana : bergegaslah kembali, kami akan menganalisanya!

Tiba-tiba, muncul Berkana dengan Vector yang diculik olehnya menghentikan langkah Alia, Iris dan Pallete.

Pallete : Berkana!

Berkana : jangan harap kalian ingin menghentikan aku. Aku sudah membuat Vector tidak bisa apa-apa lagi!

Alia :….(dia….)

Berkana : Dan Alia, tanpa X kau akan hancur seperti debu! Teruslah menangis Alia! KYAHAHAHAHAHA!(lalu pergi)

Alia : …

Iris : Alia….

Alia : (dengan perasaan yang menusuk) Iris, Pallete, ayo kita pulang…

Keesokan harinya di Rumiramen…

Lumine : ada apa, Alia? Ada sesuatu yang membebanimu?

Alia : (masih dengan perasaan yang menusuk) iya Lumine, Berkana membuatku sakit hati. Bahkan lebih sakit hati daripada membunuh Shira.

Lumine : Berkana…(menghela napas) dia memang seperti itu…

Leviathan : jangan terlalu dibebani Alia. Nanti lama-lama kau akan gila seperti Maverick…

Lumine : Leviathan, jaga omonganmu!

Alia : tidak Lumine, Leviathan benar. Aku bisa saja gila gara-gara Berkana. Tanpa X, aku terasa hampa seperti ramen tak bergaram.

Lumine : biar kutambah lagi garamnya ya…

Alia : cukup Lumine. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Pandora : kau akan pulang?

Alia : aku mau membereskan rumah X. 4 hari yang lalu X memberikan kunci rumahnya padaku sebelum ia pergi. (lalu pergi ke rumah X)

Lumine :…

Lalu di rumah X, Alia dan Nana melihat barang-barang yang berantakan.

Nana : rumahnya nyaris seberantakan kamar Dynamo.

Alia : mereka juga sibuk sebagai Digger. Jadi kadang-kadang kalau mereka pergi, mereka tidak sempat membereskan rumahnya.

Nana : KYAAAA! Ada kecoa!

Alia : (melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan kaleng ramen instan dan nasi goreng yang belum sempat Zero** habiskan.) sampai-sampai Zero** tidak sempat menghabiskan nasi gorengnya yang sekarang dimakan kecoa.

Nana : cucian mereka banyak sekali!

Alia : (mencuci piring)kebanyakan cucian X.

Nana : apa kau terbiasa dengan orang yang agak jorok seperti X?

Alia : aku sudah biasa seperti ini. pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia terlihat sangat bersih. Tetapi setelah melihat kamarnya. Malah lebih berantakan dari ini. (lalu merendam armor-armor yang kotor)kadang-kadang ia jarang mengganti armornya karena terlalu sibuk berburu Maverick dan mencari Refractor.

Nana : (memegang Helm X yang belum dicuci) dia sangat giat bekerja.

Alia : (mengambil Helm X yang dipegang Nana) begitulah X. sangat sibuk. (memasukkannya bersama cucian yang tadi)

Iris : Alia, Nana!

Nana : Iris,

Iris : aku mau membantu kalian.

Nana : baiklah, kalau begitu aku menyapu halaman!

Iris dan Alia : ROGER!

Merekapun dengan asyik membereskan rumah X yang ditinggal 4 hari. Nana yang menggunting tanaman pagar rumah. Iris yang mengepel lantai. Dan Alia yang membereskan kamar X.

Vent : kak Nana sedang sibuk ya?

Nana : kakak mau menjaga rumah X. nanti ditinggal 1 bulan malah kotor.

Dr. Light : oh, Nana. Kau sedang membereskan rumah X ya? (membawa agar-agar dan kue kering cokelat)

Alia : Dr. Light, anda tidak usah repot-repot membawakan kami semua ini.

Dr. Light : dia saking sibuknya tidak sempat mengurusi rumah….

Iris : anda pasti lelah berjalan, silahkan masuk.

Dr. Light : tidak apa-apa Iris. Aku disini saja.

Iris : baiklah.

Merekapun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Selesai dari semua itu…

Alia : (melihat sebuah buku terselip diantara naskah-naskah cerpen yang dibuat X) buku apa ini? (lalu membuka dan membacanya) 17 September ….. hari ulang tahunku yang sangat buruk yang aku alami membuat aku sakit hati pada semua orang di Headquarters…..(kaget melihat tulisan itu) X… ternyata kau waktu itu….

17 September

_Zero** : Kenapa? Kau tidak suka hadiah dari kami?_

_X : …_

_Axl : cerita saja…._

_X : terlalu sakit jika aku ceritakan pada kalian (lalu pergi)_

Alia : (melanjutkan membaca) 4 April…. Ocean…..kau…ternyata kau di luar dugaanku dan Axl. Kau membuat hatiku luluh, sungguh. Aku menyukaimu…. (berhenti membaca sejenak) X….kau sungguh menyukai Ocean?

4 April

_Zero** : X! (berusaha meraih tangan X namun X yang terjerat sulur hidup sudah tenggelam didalam danau Lake-Jyun dengan refractor merah yang ia peluk)_

_Ocean : (terjun kedalam danau untuk menyelamatkan X) bertahanlah X!_

_Axl : Ocean! (namun langkahnya ditahan Zero** dan Volnutt)_

_Zero** : berbahaya Axl!_

_Tak lama kemudian…._

_Ocean : (memeluk tubuh X yang pingsan karena panik saat dijerat) Zero**! (melempar refractor merah)_

_Zero** : terima kasih Ocean…_

Alia : (berlinangan airmata)Ocean…terima kasih…. Kau telah menyelamatkan X…(melanjutkan membaca) 15 Oktober…..kemarahankupun memuncak saat Copy X mencela aku bahkan menyebutku "pecundang"….

15 Oktober

_X : (dengan kekuatan kristal merah yang menyala dan wajahnya terlihat lebih sangar daripada sebelumnya) Copy X…. kau membuatku marah…._

_Copy X : (aku merasakan aura kekuatan Limitless Potential yang sesungguhnya, ini sangat buruk)…kau…._

_Zero** : (kaget melihat X yang bisa seperti itu) X…kekuatan itu…_

_Axl : (mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada X dari kristal di dadanya)semuanya, lari! X bisa saja membunuh kita semua!_

_Signas : Axl benar! Zero**! Ayo lari!_

_Zero** : tidak! Aku ingin menghentikan kekuatan X yang sudah sangat berlebihan!_

Alia : Zero**…. (menutup buku tersebut)

Iris : (datang) Alia, ada apa? Zero** kenapa? Ceritakan saja padaku….

Alia : (menyodorkan buku tersebut) Iris, aku ingin kau yang membacanya!

Iris : disini tertulis "Buku Pribadiku" dengan catatan "Jangan pernah melihat isi di dalam buku ini"…. dilihat dari tulisannya, ini pasti Diary X… Maaf, aku tak mau membacanya! Aku sudah merasakan aura negatif dilihat dari cover buku ini. selain karena sangat pribadi baginya…

Alia : aku tahu, itu Diary X. ternyata apa yang ia alami lebih sakit daripada apa yang kita lihat sehari-hari…(keluar di tengah malam dan menyentuh jemuran X) baju alas armor yang sudah aku jahit untuknya. Ia diam-diam menyukainya… saat ia pakai, ia seperti ingin menyelam kedalam dasar lautan. Pantas saja, dia hanya memakainya saat digging, di pantai, di pinggir danau atau saat ia disuruh Lumine mencari seafood untuk ramennya. Dalam misi, ia memakai armor lama yang berat (Normal Armor X1-X7) atau Armor baru pemberian Chief R (Command Mission Armor) jika misi yang dilakukan jaraknya sangat jauh dari Abel Village.

Iris : mungkin karena terasa terlalu ketat. Ia menganggap pakaian itu hanya dipakai untuk berolahraga saja.

Alia : kalau dia tahu aku membaca Diary miliknya, dia pasti semakin sakit hati…

Iris : mungkin lebih baik, kau katakan saja padanya. Dulu aku juga begitu pada Zero**…

Alia : bulan sabit malam ini lebih indah daripada sebelumnya. Kalau saja X melihatnya malam ini….

Padahal di tempat X menjalankan misi…

SFX : (hujan petir mengguyur Fighter City + petir menyambar-nyambar)

X : (tersedak minumannya) UHUK!

Zero** : X, kau tidak apa-apa?

X : tidak apa-apa… aku hanya tersedak… panas sekali susu cokelat ini…

Kembali ke Abel Village…

Iris : apa yang dikatakan Leviathan saat itu benar, bisa-bisa malah kau yang menjadi Maverick…

Lalu Nana menghubungi mereka berdua…

Nana : Alia, Iris, Informasi darurat! Segera kembali ke Headquarters!

Alia : baiklah! (segera pergi) Layer, Mayl, Roll, jaga rumah ini!

Mayl : baiklah!

Sesampainya di Headquarters…

Alia : ada apa Nana?

Nana : lebih baik Ciel yang menceritakannya secara langsung!

Ciel : Abel Main Gate terbuka! Aku melihatnya bersama Zero* saat kami sedang mencari Cyberelf. Kami khawatir sekaligus curiga ada sesuatu disana.

Lalu seseorang menghubungi Headquarters, ternyata Shira…

Iris : Shira!

Shira : Alia, dan semuanya. Aku menghubungimu untuk menuntut balas padamu! Kau telah membuatku marah! Apalagi seseorang yang sangat benci jika aku katakan namanya! Dia

Alia : X maksudmu? Dia tidak ada saat ini. tunggu aku di tempat kau sedang berdiri saat ini!

Shira : baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu! Sampai nanti Alia! (lalu layar mati)

Alia :…..

Iris : Alia….

Alia : Iris, Ciel, Pallete, ayo kita kesana!

Sesampainya di Abel Main Gate…

Berkana : STOP!

Alia : kau lagi! Jangan halangi jalanku!

Berkana : tidak setelah kau mengalahkan aku!

Alia : baiklah kalau itu maumu!

Ciel : Slash Saber!

Berkana : (menghindari serangan Ciel)

Pallete : Thunder Bullets!

Berkana : (menghindari serangan Pallete lalu ia membalasnya) Swing Fan!

Alia : KYAAAAH! (jatuh tersungkur bersama Ciel, Iris, dan Pallete)

Berkana : kalian tetap saja lemah! Rasakan ini! (akan mencambuk Alia namun…)

Zero* : Chain Attack!

Berkana : AHHH! (melihat Zero*) Zero*… kau…

Tron : (berwujud X) Charged Shot!

Berkana : X? dia kembali?

Tron : (ke wujud asalnya) bukan, Perempuan Bodoh!

Berkana : (pada Tron)kau, Gadis kecil apa maumu?

Lumine : Sihir Pengunci!

Berkana : KYAAAAH!(pada Lumine) Lu…Lumine…

Lumine : kau mengganggu saja! (pada Alia) Alia, pergilah!

Alia : baiklah! Iris, Ciel, Pallete!

Cinnamon : Alia! Kau pasti butuh ini! (melempar kotak yang berisi 16 Subtank kalengan)

Alia : terima kasih!

Lumine : Zero*, Tron, ayo tangani dia…

Vector : tunggu!

Lumine : jadi kau yang bernama Vector.

Vector : iya, dan biar aku yang membunuh Berkana!

Berkana : apa? bagaimana bisa?

Vector : aku punya sihir supaya tubuhku yang asli ada di tempat lain. Yang kau culik itu adalah tubuh palsu!

Berkana dan Lumine : Palsu?

Vector : HYAAAAH! SIHIR PENYERAP KEKUATAN!

Berkana : KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (lalu mati)

Sesampainya Alia di tempat Shira berdiri, Alia melihat Shira meretas jaringan sihir di Elysium.

Shira : akhirnya kalian datang, kalian bisa saja menghentikan aku. Tapi kalian sudah terlambat. Aku sudah menembakkan Ragnarok ke Terra (Bumi)

Alia : Shira…KAU ADALAH MAVERICK!

Shira : akhirnya kau sadar juga aku adalah Maverick. Sejujurnya aku ingin menghancurkan kalian semua.

Ciel : Hentikan itu!

Lalu Shira mengeluarkan perangkap yang sudah dipasangnya dan menjebak Iris, Ciel, dan Pallete.

Iris, Ciel, dan Pallete : KYAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shira : kalian bertiga jangan ikut campur urusanku dengan Alia! Kalau kalian bicara aku akan membunuh kalian semua!

Vector : Panah Suci!

Lalu jebakan yang menjerat mereka hancur.

Shira : Kau lagi!

Vector : aku sudah tahu niatmu yang sebenarnya Shira. Aku sudah memasang sistem Anti-Hacking pada Ragnarok sebelum semua ini terjadi. (pada Iris, Ciel, dan Pallete) kalian bertiga pergilah!

Iris : tapi…

Alia : turuti permintaannya Iris, pergilah!

Iris : baiklah….! (lalu pergi bersama Ciel dan Pallete)

Shira : lalu apa yang terjadi?

Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari langit. Justru Ragnarok yang meledak. Di tempat Fighter City ledakan itu terlihat oleh Axl.

Axl : ledakan itu…

Zero** : ada apa Axl?

Axl : X, Zero** lihat ke langit!

X : HAH! Ledakan itu…

Axl : sepertinya dari Ragnarok. Pasti di Abel Village terjadi sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba Kapten Signas menghubungi mereka.

Signas : Team X! kalian bisa melihatku?

X : Kapten, apa yang terjadi di Abel Village?

Signas : Alia dan timnya sedang menghentikan Shira! Cepatlah kalian kembali ke Abel Village!

Zero** : Shira? Dia itu 'kan….baiklah kami akan kembali ke Abel Village!

Kembali ke Alia….

Alia : HAAAAAAAGH! (mengeluarkan Charged Thunder Dancer)

Shira : (menghindari serangan Alia) lincah juga kau…

Alia : itu bukan apa-apanya. Ground Hunter!

Shira : Sihir pemecah serangan!...(namun sihirnya tak berfungsi) a…apa? (lalu melihat lingkaran sihir yang baru ia sadari ia injak) HAH! Ini jebakan!

Vector : sekarang Alia!

Alia : Parasitic Bomb!

Shira : KYAAAAAAHH! (terjatuh) kau…baiklah… (lalu berubah menjadi Shira Seraph form)

Alia : HAH!

Vector : maaf Alia. Aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai disini (lalu pergi)

Alia : Vector…!

Shira : ALIA!

Alia : ! Shira…. Kau…

Shira : Sihir Ilusi!

Alia merasakan suasana menjadi semakin lama semakin memutih. Namun dengan tekadnya…

Alia : (mengeluarkan batu rubi suci pemberian The Master) Wahai batu suci, dengarkanlah aku, Alia Heavenheart. Berilah aku kekuatan supaya aku tahu dimana musuhku!

Lalu batu itu bersinar, Alia akhirnya menemukan dimana Shira bersembunyi.

Alia : (menemukan Shira) Laser Shot!

Shira : KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (lalu tubuhnya hancur dan jatuh)

Alia : bagaimana bisa…. Kau…

Shira : itu karena Copy X virus yang kau bersihkan berefek padaku…itulah….yang…membuat….aku…men….jadi….begi…ni….(lalu mati dan menjadi Cyberdarkelf)

Alia : (terengah) apa?

Lalu Cyberdarkelf tersebut menyerang Alia.

Alia : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri di tempat)

Abel Main Gate kemudian meledak dan terbakar. Alia terlindung dari kebakaran karena tubuhnya dilindungi Cyberelf Spider dan dibawa jauh dari kebakaran. Iapun dibaringkan didekat reruntuhan lalu pergi. Vector yang menemukannya mengobati Alia akibat serangan Shira. Ia akhirnya mengerti apa maksud menolong seseorang. Setelah mengobati Alia yang masih tidak sadar, iapun pergi. Namun…

Leviathan : Tunggu!

Vector : Leviathan?

Leviathan : terima kasih, kau telah menyelamatkan Alia.

Lumine : aku juga, ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah menghentikan Shira.

Vector : Alia yang tahu segalanya, Yuna, aku mau pulang.

Yuna : baiklah, saatnya kita pulang…. (Lalu mereka pergi)

Zero* :….

Leviathan : (menggendong Alia yang masih belum sadarkan diri) Alia…..sifatmu mirip sekali dengan Master X…..

Lalu Alia sadarkan diri beberapa jam kemudian, ternyata Team X sudah datang dan menemaninya di ruang perawatan.

Alia : ….. kalian….

X : Alia….

Zero** : kau tidak apa-apa?

Alia : aku…Ugh…

Axl : pelan-pelan Alia…kata Leviathan, kau mengalami cedera saat mereka menemukanmu.

Alia : dimana Vector?

X : Vector?

Zero* : dia nanti akan kembali untuk memperbaiki Abel Main Gate. Karena kau, akhirnya dia menyadari arti menolong….

Alia : (pada Cinnamon) Cinnamon, bolehkah aku pergi?

Cinnamon : boleh, tetapi aku sarankan jangan berlari dulu.

Alia : (bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati) aku pulang dulu X. rumahmu sedang dijaga Layer….(lalu pergi)

X : Alia! Tunggu!(menyusul Alia namun langkahnya ditahan Zero** dan Iris)

Zero** dan Iris : X, biarkan dia pergi.

X : Alia…..

Lalu Alia berjalan dan duduk di ujung dermaga sambil melihat matahari terbenam ke arah barat. Iapun menggerakkan ujung kakinya di atas air sambil memikirkan Diary X yang ia baca saat itu.

Alia : (merenungkan diri)

X : (datang dengan Normal Armor X8) Alia!

Alia : X? kenapa kau mengikutiku?

X : Alia, aku….

Alia : aku tahu semuanya, kau merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam dengan apa yang kau alami selama ini. Aku baru tahu kau memiliki sedikit perasaan pada Ocean saat dia masih hidup.

X : Alia, kau….

Alia : sebenarnya….aku…. Ah, lupakan saja. Kau pasti nanti juga tahu.

Axl : (tiba-tiba muncul) DOR!

Saking terkejutnya, X dan Alia terjatuh dari dermaga.

Alia : (kesal) Axl! Kau mengejutkan kami saja!

Zero** : ingatlah Alia, X, kalian juga kuat seperti Rockman!

Alia : Zero**….

X : kalau dipikirkan lagi, kenapa kau nggak sadar ya?

Alia : …. (bagaimana mau menjelaskannya ya?)

Lalu disaat itu juga, matahari terbenam dan Alia sadar bahwa ia juga Rockman seperti yang lainnya. Dimalam itu, sebuah bintang jatuh muncul di Abel Village setelah semua yang Alia alami sebelumnya membuat ia menjadi kuat. Sekuat akar yang mengokohkan pohon di bumi.

Zero* : Megaman Zero

Zero** : Megaman X


End file.
